TenteiTrouble?
by lil-Jinx
Summary: Mission? Stop Sensui. Fighting style? None. Result? 16-year-old Genkai and a whole lot of 5-year-old Tenteis! (Warning: Major chaso!)


Genkai and Tenei Kids  
  
\/\/\/Somewhere in Reikai\/\/\/ Tentei Yuske Urameshi went flying right over his master's head (Yuske: Ya know, you should say Genkai's head). She had hit the deck when Yuske wen't flying past (Genkai: Not really an interesting story, yer!). Touya and Jin sprang at the tall man (Kuwabara: What the H33L are you talking about?!?!). He blasted them away, just like he'd done to Yuske. Genkai aimed from the ground, and- "Rei Gun!" (aka: Spirit Gun) The thin blue line streaked out and blasted the former Tentei back. Yuske stummbled to his feet. He also aimed but was almost bulldozered over by a flying Sazuki and Shishi heap. "Ah!" he cried and hit the deck like Genkai had. "Hey! Watch it!" He suddenly held his hands up. "Ok! Don't have to go hyper on me!" The former Tentei shot at Yuske who shot back. The two Rei (Ya know what, I think I'll say 'Spirit', kay?) Guns collided and Yuske sped right through the other one. "Muwahaha!" Yuske said happily. "I got you! Haha!" "Um, Yuske?" Kurama asked as he help up Jin. "Hmm?" Yuske said. "He's not dead yet." (Kurama: Ok, now things are gettin' good!) "He isn't?" Yuske looked at the Tentei. "How can Sensui still be alive?! I just made my reiki blast him to oblivion!" "Time Stopper!" Sensui cried. (Kuwabara: Time-what? Yuske: -out!) Genkai and the other demons and Tentei's all blacked out. \/\/\/Genkai's Dojo, two hours later\/\/\/ Genkai moaned (Genkai: I groan, I don't moan after a battle!) and sat up. A braid flopped over her shoulder. "Oh my Gods!" She threw the blankets back to reveal a 16-year-old body. Her skin was smooth, her hair was pink again, and her hearing was very high. "Yah!" screamed a little voice. (Genkai: I've heard this story before, so: AHAHAHAHAHA, HIEI!!!) Genkai turned and saw a frightened Hiei, well, IT looked like Hiei. "What?" Genkai asked. She still knew what Hiei and the other Tentei's looked like. "Am I new to you?" "Uhuh," little, chibi-sized Hiei said. "I don't know where I am, Genkai- sama!" Hiei began to cry. "Um, look I know nothing of who you are!" Genkai said trying to get the 'it' to stop crying. "Um, just stay here and make sure the.... Um, others don't get out of the room, ok?" "Ok, Master Genkai!" Hiei sat down on the Futong, Genkai got up to use the phone.... \/\/\/Three weeks later\/\/\/ Ani ran out of his room and down the hall to the living room. Genkai nearly crahed into him on her way to the library. Shizuru and Sakyo were screaming at one of the three they took care of. Three weeks earlier Genkai had called up Sakyo (Sakyo: Yay! I'm alive!), KoEnma (KoEnma: I'm only a kid myself!), Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Ani, and Karasu. (Ani & Karasu: WHAT?!?!?!) Now her peaceful dojo (Genkai: It was peaceful, then HE came along! Yuske: Hey!) was now a play pen for chibi Tenteis (Kuwabara: What are chibis? And were is Sensui? Touya: Sensui, dead, Chbis, tiny people, and don't laugh, your a chibi to!) who had no memory of being adults. Rinku had not been affected by the attack. (Rinku: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!) Karasu was having his hands full. (Karasu: Is this the day that I die again?!?!?! Ani: I don't know, but I wanna die!) "No don't do that!" Karasu said. "Chuu! You don't pull on Sazuki's leg like that!" Sazuki cried out. "Stop that!" Karasu chased Chuu around the room for about five minutes then chained him to the wall. "Ok, you get five minutes of Time Out, Chuu. Don't worry I'll take the chains off." "Waahhh!!" Chuu cried. "Oh, 'wah' yourself!" Karasu said. (Karasu: Pay back time! Chuu: EEEEPPPP!!!!) Next door Ani was having trouble keeping Hiei off the Coffee table. (Ani: I was?) "You don't climb up onto the coffee table!" Ani said, pulling five-year-old Hiei off the table again. (Ani: Don't you dare say I'm with Jin too!) "Jin! Get off the roof!" (Ani: X_x) A Chibi sized Jin was plastered to the roof. "Ah'm not comin' down," Jin said. "Not 'till 'e's contained!" Hiei looked up innoccently at Ani. (Ani: I hate you! I REALLY HATE YOU!!!! Karasu: Ya know, your stupid. Ani: Why you-!) Sakyo and Shizuru (Shizuru: Sakyo, can I have a kissy? Sakyo: For you, sure! ^O^ Ani:YEEUUCCKK!!!) were chasing Shishi (Shishi: Not funny.), Kurama (Kurama: Look at me! I'm a flower boy!), and Touya (Touya: Please say it was a plush toy! I love those things! Sakyo, Shishi, Kurama , Shizuru: X_x), to and fro. "I wanna play with it!" Shishi said. (Shishi: Praying it wasn't a sharp object. Please let it not be a sharp object!) Sakyo finally go the 'toy' away from Touya. "This is not a toy!" Shizuru said. "It's called a knife! (Shishi: Darn. That's gonna hurt.) You don't run around with knives!" "Give it back!" Shishi demanded. "It's mine!" (Shishi: Is this; Shishi's beat up time?! Touya: Is that all your gonna do, Shishi? Think Negative?) "No!" Touya said. "I found it first! Give it to me, Sakyo-sama!" (Touya and Sakyo: 0.0) Meanwhile Genkai was stuggling with a baby Ototo. (Ototot: Who'd I get in here?!?!?! Genkai: XD) "Sit-still-Ototo!" Genkai said. "Yuske, stop bouncing on the chairs!" Little five-year-old Ototo and Yuske started making faces at Genkai. (Genkai: Now is this getting to turn into 'Kill Genkai'?!?!?! Karasu, Ani, and Ototo: No, it's 'Drool Over Genkai'!!! Genkai: Yuske! Help me!!!!!!) Ototo tried, yet again, to get away from Genkai. "I wanna play tag with Yu-chan!" Ototo said. "Hey, Yu-chan, wanna play tag?" "Yeah!" 'Yu-chan' said (Yuske & Ototo: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Genkai & Ani: ACK!!). "Can we? Can we, Obbansan?!" "Fine," Genkai said. She gave up trying to pin Ototo down. "Forget I ever excisted." Ototo let Yuse tag him. "Here I come, Yu-chan!" He ran after Yuske. "Yuske look out for the-!" Too late. Yuske crashed into a bookshelf (Genkai: I'm glad you've got a thick skull. Yuske: No your not!), head first. He was covered by the book shelf and the books. "Yu-chan!" Ototo cried. "Yu-chan!" "Yuske," Genkai said starting to dig through the books. "Yuske? Yuske, can you here me?!" "I can't see!" came Yuske's muffled voice. "Hey! Look what I found!" Yuske stuck his hand up. Genkai and Ototo grabbed oit and pulled him up. "See!" he said holding up a keey. "OW!" Genkai looked at Yuske. Ototo was pulling his arm so he would come off the books. (Ototo: Hee hee! *devil grin* Yuske: Rei Gun! Ototo: EEEEPPPP!!!! Genkai: Ototo, no baka...) "Ototo!" Genkai said. "You don't pull Yuske's arm!" "Yuske's got a bump!" Ototo protested. "Ahh!" Yuske said. "I got a boo-boo! (Yuske: X.x) Oddansan! I got a boo- boo!" Yuske started to cry. Genkai sighed. "You know, your getting on my nerves!" she said looking at the cut. "It's only a paper cut! For heaven's sake! It's not going to kill you!" In the bed room KoEnma and Botan were sleeping in the corner as the three kids slept on the Futong mattress.  
  
\\//\\//\\// lil_Jinx, Ok, I know your probably gonna flame me, but I think I just maxed my time out.... This isn't a one-shot, KoEnma and Botan are NOT going to fall in love! ...Yet.... . 


End file.
